Romance
by Sare-maritza
Summary: Pequeñas historias con un toque de romance y algo de drama, con parejas poco antes vistas, espero que sea de su agrado


Disclaimers: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.

Adelante Corazón

- Vamos Kagome….no niego que cantas muy bonito, pero no crees que sería demasiado ridículo que tu dedicaras una canción a Inuyasha después de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes…-renegaba Sango, quien observaba a su mejor amiga arreglarse para el evento de la universidad.

-Sango, no es una canción para el, ni dedicada para el, si no que el director de la universidad me pidió que participara en este evento, el no me acepto un no por respuesta…-respondió resignada la pelinegra, mientras en un suspiro dejaba escapar un poco del aire contenido, no sabía bien a ciencia cierta cuantas veces le había explicado a la pelicastaña el asunto del evento. Y es que aclaremos que si bien le gusta cantar solo es en la intimidad de su departamento y no frente a toda la universidad.

-Pero que imprudente es el director, es claro que no sabe por lo que estas pasando…

-ya Sango….eso fue hace 9 meses….ya me encuentro mucho mejor…-se defendió la chica.

-Se que ha pasado ese tiempo, mas sin embargo aun no puedo perdonar al tonto de mi hermano por lo que te hizo, tu no te merecías eso…si pudiera lo colgaría del póster mas alto del mundo…-dijo con rencor la otra joven.

-No lo harías por que a pesar de lo que sucedió, lo sigues adorando tanto como a tus otros hermanos…-apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sango y dándole una mirada enternecida…- lo que paso, paso ya nada puede solucionarlo, si el nunca me quiso no se puede hacer nada, a fuerza ni los zapatos entran…-le consoló.

-No, Kagome, esta ves te has equivocado, jamás le perdonare lo que te hizo, eres mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y el lo sabía, aun sabiendo eso, se atrevió a dañarte de una manera horrible.

-Sango, no pierdas ese lazo que los unía, tanto a ti y a Inuyasha, como a tus hermanos, ellos son tu adoración y aunque te agradezco tu lealtad, no es correcto que le guardes rencor…-le tranquilizaba Kagome…- Es verdad que me daño mucho, Sango, pero no lo odio, solo espero que ELLA lo cuide, valore y lo ame tanto como yo alguna vez lo ame…-ante esto ultimo, Sango, volteo a verla de manera curiosa y algo sorprendida.

-¿Amaste?... ¿tiempo pasado?... ¿es que acaso te has enamorado de alguien mas y no me has dicho nada?...-dijo exasperada.

-Sango, solo puedo decirte que no me voy a quedar hasta que tu hermano, Inuyasha, crea que es hora de amarme, no se si se dará cuenta hoy, mañana o dentro de diez años, lo único que puedo decirte, es que cuando el se de cuenta yo ya no estaré ahí para el…-Sango enmudeció al ver la determinación en los ojos de su amiga.

-Higurashi, ya es hora…-le avisaron tras tocarle la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Si, enseguida voy…-respondió ella, para después girarse y ver a Sango…-Solo puedo decirte, que ya hay alguien mas en mi vida, Sango, y debo decirte sinceramente, que estoy completamente enamorada de el, es un amor diferente al que tuve por tu hermano, Inuyasha siempre será mi primer amor y lo guardare en mi corazón, mas mi presente se encuentra con EL, con el hombre que me ama de verdad…-murmuro Kagome antes de salir, dejando a una Sango asombrada.

El eco de los tacones en el piso del pasillo con rumbo al auditorio de la universidad, era el único sonido que se dejaba oír, Kagome caminaba nerviosa hacia su destino, tenía miedo de que su voz se trabara en su garganta y no emitiera ningún ruido, aunque mas que eso lo que la ponía totalmente nerviosa, era saber que "el y ella" estarían en medio de tantos universitarios.

Sabía que tendría que enfrentar la risa burlona de Kikio y la mirada indiferente de Inuyasha, eso era lo mas triste, el saber que para el, ella no significo nada en su vida y que el había preferido a Kikio por encima de ella.

Suspiro, fue tan tonta de no percatarse de todas las señales que hubo durante el noviazgo mantenido, las ausencias, las llamadas sin responder, así como los mensajes, que le dejara plantada por horas y horas hasta que el se "lograba liberar" de sus pendientes, el aroma sutil de otra mujer en su persona, los labios marcados con lápiz labial indiscretos. Si, todas las señales estaban ahí, pero ella no quería verlo, no deseaba que sus ilusiones se rompieran de manera tan cruel.

Pero lo que menos tratamos de afrontar, en el momento menos esperado es cuando terminamos enfrentándolos y no de la mejor manera. Ella tuvo que comprobarlo de la manera mas cruel, el costo su corazón destrozado pero con los ojos abiertos a la realidad.

Inuyasha la engañaba con Kikio.

-¿Lista Kagome?...-interrumpió sus pensamientos la dulce voz de su amiga pelirroja, quien le miraba preocupada.

-¿eh?... ¡Ayame!...ah! si, estoy lista…-respondió volviendo a la realidad la pelinegra.

-No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien…-se escucho la voz de cierta pelinegra quien le miraba de manera dulce, con su mirada rubí.

-Eso espero…o el director me matara…-dijo con una sonrisa para Kagura.

-No te hará nada, eres una de las mejores estudiantes de esta universidad; así que no creo que te haga nada o ¿Si?...-pregunto una estudiante de segundo año de universidad, quien miraba interrogante a Ayame, Kagura y Kagome.

-No, no le hará nada Rin…-respondió Ayame de manera tierna.

-Que bueno, me alegra saberlo pero lo que me alegra aun mas es poder escuchar cantar a Kagome San, ya que todas dicen que canta muy bonito…-expreso la pelicastaña con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, Rin, o la pondrás nerviosa…-le reprendió suavemente Kagura.

-No, tranquilas, estoy bien no tienen nada de que preocuparse…-respondió sonriente Kagome.

-y por cierto ¿Si va a venir el cierto?...-pregunto interrogante Ayame, quien miraba por todos los lados del auditorio en busca del chico misterioso.

-El me prometió que si vendría y se que vendrá aun a pesar de que no lo vemos aquí…-respondió segura la chica de mirada chocolatada.

-Sabemos que así será…-le animaron las tres chicas.

-Higurashi, es hora…-anuncio el técnico encargado del evento.

-Si…-respondió ella, caminando con rumbo al escenario.

-Suerte…-le gritaron las chicas, a lo que ella solo se volteo un poco y levanto el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Será una dura prueba para ella, pues ellos estarán ahí…-suspiro la pelirroja.

-Así es, pero se que ella es fuerte y podrá con esta prueba…-asintió la pelinegra.

-Además no olvidemos que EL siempre estará con ella, no pasara por esto sola…-afirmo la pelicastaña.

-Por cierto… ¿vieron la mano izquierda de Kagome?...-pregunto Ayame.

-Ah, así que tú también te percataste de ese detalle…-sonrió Kagura.

-¿eh? ¿De que hablan?...-interrogo Rin confundida.

Las dos chicas voltearon a verla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decían:

-Kagome está comprometida…

La nombrada se encontraba frente al enorme telón del escenario, dio una profunda bocanada de aire, pues era inevitable no estar nerviosa, se arreglo un poco su vestuario, así como las extensiones de cabello color rosa que le acompañaban.

Después de lo sucedido, tomo la determinación de cambiar completamente su looks, por lo que su cabello si bien aun seguía largo ya no terminaba con esos encantadores rizos en las puntas, se lo había cortado en especie degrafilado y se lo rizaba, el flequillo antes con volumen y corto, ahora era liso y largo dándole un toque misterioso y seductor a su mirada chocolatada.

Los jeans y playeras, quedaron en el pasado, pues ahora solía vestir al ultimo grito de la moda, antes de que algo saliera al publico, Kagome ya lo lucía con su esbelta y delicada figura.

Para el sexo masculino era inevitable colocar su mirada en la bella mujer que asistía en la universidad, si antes Kagome pasaba inadvertida para el sexo opuesto, ahora más bien sobresalía en cualquier lugar del enorme edificio de estudio.

El telón empezó a subir de manera lenta, alertando un poco a la pelinegra, quien estuvo a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, suspiro y se concentro en lo que tenía que hacer.

En los asientos del auditorio se encontraba una pareja haciéndose mimos y compartiendo besos, pero al momento en que el telón se abrió por completo mostrando a la ultima participante, el peliplateado no pudo evitar atragantarse con su saliva, al percatarse de quien era la chica que se encontraba en el escenario.

Su compañera también se percato de quien era la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos, y su mirada no fue otra mas que de odio y rencor para con la joven que en esos momentos escuchaba la música sonar.

**No, no puedo comprender**

La voz suave de Kagome lleno por completo el lugar, atrayendo sobre si todas las miradas de los jóvenes ahí presentes.

**Por que el amor nos llena de sorpresas**

Y en ese momento mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el lugar se topo con aquella mirada, si esa mirada dorada que en el pasado fuera su perdición total.

**Su perfume me envolvió **

Rápidamente quitó su mirada de la de él, no deseaba hacer el ridículo frente a el, no otra vez.

**Y ahora de repente se evapora**

Necesitaba encontrarle a El, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba su tierna mirada sobre ella.

**Se me escurrió de entre la piel,**

**Y fue mucho más allá,**

**Rebasando mis fronteras**

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero a su mente acudieron las palabras de el, durante los ensayos en que la acompañada _"No mal interpreto está canción, es una de las mejores en la cual tu bella voz sobresale, canta con el corazón, se que no es para el y eso es lo único que me importa, TE AMO y estoy seguro de tu amor por mi"_ Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar, pues solamente alguien como EL, era capas de amar de tal manera como ella.

**Y me llego la soledad,**

**Pero tengo que escapar**

**A vivir con nuevas fuerzas**

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, dándole un poco mas de sentimiento a su interpretación y para de alguna manera reprimir sus lágrimas que empañaban su chocolatado mirar.

**Adelante corazón no pares más**

**Que la vida sin dolor **

**No sabe igual**

Tomo entre sus manos el micrófono con fuerza, la canción le estremecía el cuerpo completo y no por que aun guardara un sentimiento hacia el peliplateado, si no que toda canción que interpretaba, la cantaba con el corazón.

**Es inútil esperar**

**No quiero morir de amor**

Eso ultimo era verdad, no deseaba esperar algo que jamás iba a llegar, no se quedaría esperando hasta que el se decidiera a amarla hasta el final, ya no mas.

**Adelante corazón no llores más**

**Que el camino aun es largo**

**Para amar**

Y esa sonrisa perfecta apareció en su rostro al recordar que ya tiene a quien amar, a alguien a quien poder llamar hogar, mas no se entero del efecto que esa preciosa sonrisa tuvo en cierto chico de mirada ámbar, quien no se perdía ningún detalle de los movimientos de ella ni de su cantar.

**Tienes que latir muy fuerte**

**Que la vida espera ya**

Extendió su mano al frente, como si deseara alcanzar algo en la vida, y las luces hicieron brillar en su mano aquel pequeño objeto que significaba tanto para ella y que era lo más preciado que tenía.

Este pequeño destello no paso desapercibido para Inuyasha.

**Si, yo quiero aun creer**

**Quiero recuperar las ilusiones**

El recuerdo de su amado acudió a su mente, cuando estaban juntos abrazados, y compartían esos dulces momentos llenos de amor y felicidad, sus ojos no pudiendo aguantar las emociones, dejaron escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas, dándole mas intensidad a lo que la chica transmitía.

**Ya mis heridas cerraran**

**Y serán la cicatriz**

**De que yo si se entregarme**

Ya estaba dicho, que el, entendiera de una vez por todas que el ya no significaba nada en su vida, que ya había alguien mas en su corazón, y que ese alguien conocería la intensidad de su entrega.

Inuyasha ante esto apretó fuertemente sus puños, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, por que claramente entendía lo que la pelinegra estaba transmitiendo en esa canción, que el ya no era nadie en su vida, y sin querer eso lo mataba por dentro.

**Por que la vida es el amor**

**Seguirás latiendo hoy**

**Arrancándome la pena**

Llevo su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, agarrandose la blusa y estirándosela como si se estuviera arrancando algo que ya no le sirviera y que ya no quisiera más en su vida.

**Adelante corazón no llores más**

**Que el caminó aun es largo **

**Para amar**

Ante esto se inclino un poco al frente, como si su cuerpo expresara completamente la intensidad de la emoción que invadía a su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Los jóvenes miraban maravillados la intensidad con la que la joven expresaba y cantaba la canción.

**Tienes que latir muy fuerte**

**Que la vida espera ya**

Canto la estrofa con el corazón doliéndole al recordar el pasado, las sonrisas, los abrazos, los besos, los te amo no sinceros, todas esas emociones la superaron y sin contenerse más, sus lágrimas escaparon rebeldes surcando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

**Loca**

Levanto su rostro mostrando las lágrimas que en ese momento escapaban.

**Yo lo tuve entre mis manos**

Se miro las manos como si aun recordara la sensación de estar tocando su piel.

**Y dormí entre sus brazos**

Ante lo mencionado se abrazo a si misma, cerrando los ojos.

**Y mientras yo estoy llorando**

Abrió sus dulces ojos, mirando con intensidad al peliplateado

**El con ella reirá**

Extendió nuevamente su mano, señalándolos inconcientemente a los dos, mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba el rostro de Kikio.

-Espera, no puedes entrar…-expreso el pelinegro prohibiéndole así la entrada al chico que se encontraba frente a el.

-Vamos, Narakú, déjame entrar….ella me necesita…-imploro el joven mirando con dolor al que se encontraba frente a el.

-Lo siento, ya sabes que…-pero fue interrumpido al sentir como una delicada mano se posaba en su brazo.

-Por favor, cielo, déjale entrar, no ves que esta desesperado, además tiene una sorpresa para Kagome ¿cierto?...-pregunto la chica peliblanca.

-Kana…-volteando a ver al chico frente a el…-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Le tienes una sorpresa a Kagome?

El joven simplemente asintió.

-Esta bien…-suspiro Narakú…- Solo por que es una sorpresa para Kagome te dejare entrar…además tienes razón ella te necesita ahora…-se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

-Gracias…-agradecido mirando a ambos y sin perder mas el tiempo entro corriendo, siendo acompañado por su amigo del cual nadie se percato hasta ese momento.

-Me meterás en grabes problemas, pequeña mía…-murmuro resignado el pelinegro.

-Lo se, pero el ver a Kagome feliz, bien valdrá la pena el castigo no crees…-sonrió ella…-además yo estaré contigo cuando nos castiguen a los dos…

-Kana…-murmuro el chico sorprendido para después robarle un beso a su novia.

A los lejos se veía a dos jóvenes correr desesperadamente, entrando con un poco de escándalo por la puerta del escenario, y el joven de mirada preocupada y dolorida enfoco su vista en aquella joven que aun seguía cantando.

Ayame quien era ayudante en el escenario volteo a ver quienes eran los que ocasionaban tanto escándalo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien era…

EL

**Adelante corazón no pares más**

**Que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual**

Kagome dio dos saltos dejándose guiar por la música, y haciendo ademanes con un poco de fuerza al ritmo de la batería y guitarra.

**Es inútil esperar**

**No quiero morir de amor**

Negaba con la cabeza secando así las lágrimas que momentos atrás surcaron su rostro y llevando nuevamente su mano a la altura de su corazón.

**Adelante corazón no llores más**

**Que el camino aun es largo para amar**

**Tienes que latir muy fuerte**

**Que la vida espera ya**

Y sin más se dejo caer sobre sus piernas, y apoyando sus manos en el piso del escenario, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, debido a las emociones que la invadían en esos momentos.

-Kagome…-susurro suavemente Sango quien había visto toda la interpretación de la pelinegra.

Ayame, Kagura, Rin, Kana, Narakú y los demás chicos contemplaban adoloridos la escena y la interpretación de su dulce compañera y amiga de clases.

Inuyasha miraba con dolor a una Kagome derrotada frente a el, sintió el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas intentar escapar de sus dorados ojos, intento reincorporarse para ir al auxilio de la pelinegra, pero algo llamo su atención haciendo que se detuviera.

EL, quien había presenciado lo ultimo, salio al escenario corriendo al no poder contenerse más para acudir a ayudar a la pelinegra, corrió un poco mas y se detuvo a una distancia mas o menos considerable de la chica.

Todos los jóvenes e incluso los directivos y maestros miraban confundidos lo que ese chico estaba haciendo en el escenario.

**Baby sabes que te amo**

**Que eres todo lo que siempre**

**Soñé para mí**

El joven misterioso comenzó a cantar dejando escuchar por todo el lugar la gran voz que poseía el también para el canto.

Kagome quien no se había percatado de su presencia, al escuchar esa voz, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Kikio se levantó de golpe al ver que el chico que estaba en el escenario junto a Kagome era su ex novio.

**De ti me enamore**

**Tu mi bella princesa**

**La que tanto amó**

**Y le cantaré….**

Kagome levanto poco a poco su rostro, enfocando su mirada chocolate en la mirada azul intenso como el mar, cuyos ojos la miraban como si fuera el más preciado tesoro.

**Te amare, nunca te fallare**

**Yo te protegeré**

**Entre mis brazos**

La pelinegra no pudo resistir corresponder su mirada con una dulce y llena de amor, se sorprendió un poco al ver a otro chico salir de atrás de su amado, acompañándole en el canto.

**Te amare, nunca te fallare**

**Yo te protegeré**

**Entre mis brazos**

-Bankotsu…-murmuro suavemente Kagome, quien se sonrojo al ver como el chico de larga cabellera trenzada se acercaba a ella, se bajaba a la altura de ella y le secaba las lágrimas de manera dulce y tierna.

El simplemente le sonrío de esa manera tan suya, esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón de amor.

**Quiero que entiendas niña linda**

**Que yo a ti te quiero**

**Que dentro de mi cielo**

**De amor eres el lucero**

Y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, se reincorporaron los dos sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento, para ellos todos los demás dejaron de existir hace poco más desde que inició la música.

Sin percatarse que cuatro pares de ojos los miraban con odio, rencor y dolor, Inuyasha por que ella permitía una declaración tan abierta de amor y Kikio por que Bankotsu jamás fue tan romántico con ella como con Kagome.

**Me encanta que me digas**

**Mucho, mucho yo te quiero**

**Y si no lo dices un día**

**Yo me muero**

Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron un poco al confesar tal verdad, pero valía la pena al ver el intenso brillo que despedían esa preciosa mirada chocolate que tanto le encantaba.

**Me miraste, te acercaste**

**Me tocaste, me flechaste**

**Y hasta el sol de hoy**

**No puedo vivir sin ti**

Y ambos recordaron aquel día en que sin ninguna malicia la pelinegra se acerco a el, ya que el se encontraba recargado en el tronco del árbol completamente derrotado al saber que su Kikio lo había terminado para irse con Inuyasha.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos, pero al sentir una delicada mano apoyarse en su brazo y un suave _"Todo saldrá bien"_ levanto su rostro para encontrarse con esa mirada chocolate que lo flecho instantáneamente, al ver el dolor reflejado en ellos, tomo la decisión de que el se encargaría de hacerla feliz por el resto de sus días.

**Te amare, nunca te fallare**

**Yo**** te protegeré**

**Entre mis brazos**

Kagome sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar frente a aquel pelinegro que llenaba su vida de amor, y es que estaba tan agradecida con el, fue su refugio cuando mas lo necesito y al saber que el también sufrió lo mismo que ella, forjaron un lazo inquebrantable que los unía cada ves mas y más.

**Te amare, nunca te fallare**

**Yo**** te protegeré**

**Entre mis brazos**

La sonrisa de Bankotsu se ensancho más al notar a su dulce pelinegra llorar frente a el y es que no eran lágrimas de dolor, ni tristeza, ni de lastima, eran lágrimas de amor, un amor tan intenso como el que el sentía por ella, al verla quebrada en el escenario después de terminar su canción, su corazón se quebró de dolor al ver a su pelinegra amada sufriendo y nuevamente se prometió que Inuyasha Taisho jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

**Una ilusión eho**

**Me llenas el corazón eho**

**De tu cariño y de amor eho**

**Hoy por tu amor**

**Estoy loco**

**Juro que te amo**

Kagome comenzó a sollozar al escuchar lo que el le decía, esas palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar de Inuyasha, hoy se las decía, aquel chico que jamás en su vida pensó que fueran a tener algo en común, el sabía y decía las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

**Y yo que soy adicto **

**A tus besos y abrazos**

**Que el mundo entero**

**Ya se entere que**

Y sin controlarse más la pelinegra se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro, abrazándole fuertemente rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de el llegando a la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de el, sin dejar de sollozar en ningún momento, aferrándose mas al cuerpo de el, no deseando separarse jamás de sus brazos.

**Te amare, nunca te fallare**

**Yo te protegeré**

**Entre mis brazos**

Bankotsu la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, acercándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, sentía el delicado cuerpo de SU gatita, temblar entre sus brazos, y sentir como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas de ella.

El nudo inundo su garganta, los ojos de el también se humedecieron, susurrando las palabras en el oído de ella, por que eso era algo tan suyo y de nadie más.

**Te amare, nunca te fallare**

**Yo te protegeré**

**Entre mis brazos**

-Bankotsu te amo…-Susurro suavemente ella solamente para el.

-Yo también te amo, Kagome…-susurro suavemente el solamente para ella.

Ambos se separaron solo un poco, y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso lleno de amor, un amor que va mas allá del deseo carnal y de algo pasajero, era un amor que transcendería hasta la eternidad.

Los dos se separaron sorprendidos al escuchar un estruendo de aplausos por todo el auditorio, las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de un adorable sonrojo, al igual que las mejillas de Bankotsu quien con una sonrisa acerco más a la pelinegra a el sin interrumpir en ningún momento el abrazo, y ante esto Kagome simplemente se dejo llevar por la seguridad que SU guerrero le transmitía, y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, sonriendo a todo el publico.

-Felicidades, Kagome y Bankotsu…-gritaron todos sus amigos entrando al escenario junto a ellos.

-Gracias chicos…-sonrieron los dos, sin avergonzarse de que la universidad entera, fuera testigo de su amor.

Nadie se percato de que tanto Kikio como Inuyasha salían del lugar con sus flequillos cubriendo completamente su rostro, ambos tenían rastro de lágrimas que escaparon de ellos al presenciar lo que en el pasado tuvieron y no supieron apreciar, tarde se dieron cuenta de que despreciaron dos corazones que los amarían como nunca nadie los volverá a amar.

Las manos de los dos enamorados se unieron entrelazando sus dedos, y el pequeño tesoro tanto para Kagome como para Bankotsu brillo con intensidad, anunciando el futuro compromiso que ambos adquirirían, el de marido y mujer.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
